


佔有病

by AOno955874



Category: K-pop, Produce X 101 - Fandom, X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:47:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21917803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AOno955874/pseuds/AOno955874
Summary: 深冬星宇（勝杓），韓哥的生日賀文。有肉、強制愛以及一點生子相關的騷話，不算甜文。
Relationships: Han Seungwoo/Son Dongpyo
Kudos: 5





	佔有病

**Author's Note:**

> 深冬星宇（勝杓），韓哥的生日賀文。
> 
> 有肉、強制愛以及一點生子相關的騷話，不算甜文。

佔有病

＊  
韓勝宇一直認為孫東杓是自己的寵物。

像貓咪一樣可愛，卻跟狗狗同等聽話。是那種想在聖誕節，給他穿上便宜的聖誕披風與聖誕帽，拍照上傳後再帶出去遛一遛，四處炫耀的寵物。不過，比起帶出去炫耀，他其實更想讓孫東杓套著聖誕披風，乖巧地躺在他身下，將自己剝除乾淨等他開動。

原本預想的聖誕節是瀰漫著夏季的燥熱與情愫的，跟孫東杓在一起的時候顛倒了整個四季又有什麼關係呢？只可惜一場只屬於自己的高溫直接讓韓勝宇為聖誕與生日的前置作業告吹，讓他現在選擇百無聊賴地躺在床上思考人生。

其實不過就是在生日前幾日發了個燒，什麼事都做不了而已。燒一天就退了，但被吩咐好好休息，他才多躺了幾天，在X1現在這種被冷凍沒事好做的境況下也不是什麼大事。但人生病時總會變得脆弱不堪，微不足道的情緒也能被無限放大。  
這幾天他躺在床上，望著一成不變的天花板，感覺孤獨要將他一點一滴啃食乾淨。怎麼不在宿舍裡放棵聖誕樹呢？就算是最小最小的那種也可以。他拖著虛弱的身體起身，給自己暗到看不清路的房間點了香薰燈，才勉強用光源與香氣填滿了整個房間。他的寵物此刻在哪裡呢？是不是在其他人的懷抱中笑得無比幸福？外頭弟弟們吵吵嚷嚷，孫東杓的笑聲在他耳中最是清晰，細細碎碎如針刺在心。像是怕他寂寞得不夠那樣，成群結隊地往他心上難受的地方鑽。

韓勝宇其實是個擅長調節自己心理狀況的人。他知道什麼才是重要的，什麼是必須接受或放棄的，多數時候他的理性都會占上風，但他無法制止感性的那部分翻湧起不悅，只能明面上裝作沒有驚濤駭浪。

果然他還是病得太重了點。

臥床好幾天，總算退了燒、體力恢復不少的韓勝宇說服自己，不開心了這麼多天，他會想把來送藥的孫東杓按在床上幹也是情有可原的事。

＊  
孫東杓敲了門，拿著藥進到房間裡時，韓勝宇把自己蓋得無比嚴密的棉被悄悄開了個縫。  
「東杓呀……哥這幾天難受得要死……」  
他看著自家寵物把藥放在一邊，伸手抓住孫東杓想量他額溫的手，把他整個人扯進棉被裡包起來。  
孫東杓想起身又被整個壓住。「勝宇哥你病才剛好……」他說，一邊試圖拉回自己的手，但韓勝宇不想這隻自己送上門的小貓逃掉，整個人趴到他身上，嗅著熟悉的氣味。「病明明已經好了還不能出門」、「而且你也不怎麼來看我」、「如果我是兔子的話就會真的寂寞到要死掉了的程度哦」，嘴上撒嬌，手已經不安分地在孫東杓身上遊走。這種材質的睡衣真的很好摸，他忍不住多摸了幾把。  
  
「哥……你再怎麼樣也是史奴比，不是兔子的。」  
他家寵物無比冷靜。  
「但我的小企鵝不怎麼來看我啊……就算是史奴比也會哭的哦？」  
韓勝宇還在繼續他擅長的撒嬌模式，同時輕輕逗弄著孫東杓胸前的突起。  
「唔、我等一下要跟翰潔哥出門……」  
「你一天到晚都跟翰潔出去……也不來找我……」  
「不是哥說不想出門的嗎……」  
是這樣沒錯，神智清醒時的韓勝宇還記得他說過要平等地愛十個弟弟，所以會刻意拉開跟孫東杓的距離，但現在剛病好的韓勝宇想抱著自己的寵物耍任性是另一回事，想到孫東杓跟李翰潔兩個人每次出去就是一整天，不知道單獨做了些什麼，他就火大。  
「反正你今天是我的了，壽星說了算。」  
孫東杓也只意思意思地掙扎了幾下就任由他在身上動作。韓勝宇隔著薄薄的布料舔弄著他的乳尖，淺色系的衣服沾濕後透出了底下的粉色。「不要在看得到的地方……留痕跡哦，」小貓還是小企鵝總之是韓勝宇寵物的孫東杓呻吟著，「曜漢哥……會問……」  
這句話聽在韓勝宇耳裡無疑是火上澆油，提醒他這隻寵物並不完全屬於自己的事實。想到孫東杓跟其他人做的時候說不定也會說類似的話，而那些傢伙會體貼溫柔地不留任何線索，讓他每次檢查孫東杓柔軟的身體時都無跡可尋。他決定等等就要在看得到的所有地方種下他的痕跡，最好等孫東杓出去了被偶遇，還會有粉絲討論他脖子上的紅痕是什麼的這種程度。

韓勝宇熟練地解開孫東杓那件睡衣的釦子，找到他敏感的乳頭輕輕含住啃咬起來。「啊嗯……」，孫東杓小小的身體忍不住顫抖。這小孩在宿舍裡都穿著睡衣晃來晃去，雖然是挺正常的事情，但看在知道團裡多少人對孫東杓虎視眈眈的韓勝宇眼裡，這就無異於一頭在狼窟悠哉閒晃的小綿羊——孫東杓在他眼中永遠是這種柔軟幼小的形象。你要多小心一點啊。韓勝宇曾經這樣明示暗示他，但孫東杓不知道是太純真還是對隊友們的忍耐力太有自信而依然故我。純真？哈。韓勝宇想笑。可能最初有過那一段日子吧，小朋友看世界的眼神還沒染上情慾色彩的時候。但沒多久，在韓勝宇把孫東杓給第一次壓在PDX製作組的攝影機拍不到的小房間裡操之後，他就不是跟這個詞扯得上關係的孩子了。他現在還會晃著一雙白花花的細腿，只穿著剛好能遮住臀部的上衣跟內褲在宿舍裡跑來跑去，像嫌自己不夠惹眼不夠勾人一樣，讓韓勝宇時不時就想把他抓來好好懲罰一番。

但韓勝宇還是喜歡在心裡把他的寵物稱作小朋友，或者小孩，特別是在做愛的時候。他一隻手滑進孫東杓的內褲裡，握住那根挑逗搓弄，耐心地等呻吟著的小朋友自己先洩出來。孫東杓其實很怕癢，總會在哼哼唧唧間忍不住發出一點細微的笑聲，還會伸出小爪子輕輕撓他，讓韓勝宇也心癢到不行。他把頭埋在孫東杓的脖頸間深深吸了一口氣，小孩身上有股甜甜的香氣，是香薰燈比不上的。  
小朋友的乳尖挺立著，韓勝宇另一隻手的手指不慌不忙地在他的乳暈上打轉，伸進他褲底的手也加快了速度，沒一會兒他不安分的手被抓住，但沒用多少力，看起來更像是小朋友領著他的手給自己弄得更舒服一點。

射精的時候小朋友的身體顫抖起來，扣在韓勝宇手臂上的指甲掐得很用力，唔唔嗯嗯地刻意壓住聲音。韓勝宇打量著小朋友已經染上些許潮紅的小臉，伸出乾淨的那隻手捏了捏。現在不想給人聽到，等一下也會讓你叫出來的哦。他腹誹著，一邊把沾了精液的手擦乾淨，一邊讓孫東杓自己把雙腿分開。孫東杓現在都會乖乖聽話了，以前光是要脫掉褲子都要拉扯半天，脫了也是遮遮掩掩的，雖然不管是哪種反應都很可愛。

褲檔已經鼓到不行，但還是只能先用沾了潤滑的手指探入，等擴張夠了，他才把灼熱的性器抵在小小的穴口磨蹭。等孫東杓難耐地動了動身體，眼神迷茫地呢喃他的名字後，再把性器挺進裡面。他喜歡看小朋友因為難以吃進的尺寸而一瞬間皺起來的小表情，也喜歡隨之緊緊吸附住他性器的嫩肉。孫東杓那裡被他操了這麼多次還是很窄，溫暖的腸壁呻吟著完全包裹住粗大的肉棒，順從地吮吸青筋滿布的表面，那一刻他會覺得孫東杓還是他乖巧的兒子。在做愛的時候稱呼他為小朋友，就像是看著孫東杓那張天真無邪的臉上，嘴巴被他啃咬得鮮紅欲滴，這種反差在性事上全是快感的催化劑。

嫩穴包裹著發燙的陰莖，孫東杓的雙手摟住韓勝宇的脖子承接著他，於是韓勝宇也低下頭想吻——被孫東杓一個扭頭躲開了。  
……啊，好火大。  
「哥每次都會親到我嘴巴好紅，」他的寵物眨眨眼睛，像沒意識到自己做了什麼對自己主人極為殘忍的行為，「會被發現……唔——」  
韓勝宇狠狠在孫東杓的下唇用牙齒咬了幾下，沒咬出血已經是他理性的極致了。他又捏著孫東杓的下巴逼迫他張嘴，把舌頭探進去，跟孫東杓不安分的小舌頭糾纏不休。  
嘴唇分開的時候牽出一條淫靡的銀絲，孫東杓的臉也更紅了，敞開的睡衣下肌膚白皙透著點粉，韓勝宇不忘欣賞一番，又俯下身輕舔他的耳垂，用因為跳舞而長了薄繭的手指沾了口水逗弄他小巧的乳尖。下身一開始頂弄，就聽到小朋友黏黏軟軟還竭力壓抑的呻吟，引得他又抽插得更用力一點，想把小朋友的聲音給操出來，最好整間宿舍都知道孫東杓又被他壓著幹，省得金曜漢李翰潔南道賢那幾個傢伙總想找時機出手。

全PDX的練習生導師跟工作人員都知道孫東杓是他認定的寵物，但這似乎沒有滅了那些傢伙的心思，誰讓孫東杓是個連代表都可以勾引的清純小朋友呢。他還記得第一次把孫東杓壓在小房間的軟墊上，看他因為驚惶而拚命想推開自己，但是卻敵不過大人的力氣與從未經歷過的快感，最後在他身下顫抖著，邊哭邊呻吟，還乖乖從哥哥、阿爸到老公都喊了好幾輪，只因為韓勝宇惡作劇地在孫東杓快要達到高潮前堵住他的鈴口。完事之後孫東杓還軟綿綿地癱著，臉上淚痕口水痕都還沒乾，又被他抓起白嫩的腳踝，打開來操弄了好幾輪。那時候孫東杓還沒像現在這樣，知道什麼時候要怎麼叫最助興，只會嗚嗚啊啊地隨著本能發浪。

「勝宇哥……唔嗯……不要……」  
小朋友真是把欲拒還迎學得很透徹，聲音又甜又奶，一邊推拒一邊扭動著腰肢讓他插得再更深一點。他跳女團舞的時候擺動的腰也像色誘一樣，好幾個傢伙眼巴巴地看著都被韓勝宇記下來了。Idol Room拍攝完那天回到宿舍，他還忍到所有人都洗完澡回房了才把小朋友從金曜漢搔癢攻勢下抓出來，抓到他這層的浴室裡做。那時剛洗完澡，孫東杓身上還有沐浴乳的芳香，他就把小貓咪面向自己壓在浴室牆上一遍遍操進最深處再抽出來，後來小朋友說背磨著涼涼的磁磚很疼，他才把渾身汗涔涔的小朋友雙腿撈起來直接抱著，用力撞進去，彷彿要把他肉壁裡頭的皺摺輾平。孫東杓被操得渾身沒力，雙腿軟到沒辦法夾好他的腰，只能緊緊用手攀附著他，在他的背上劃出一堆指甲痕。

孫東杓現在會乖乖把指甲剪乾淨，好迎接韓勝宇不知何時興起的慾望，免得劃傷他傷到沒辦法穿些露背露胸的打歌服。明明現在也打不了歌了。一邊在孫東杓的體內頂弄，韓勝宇一邊想，孫東杓是真的變成了擅長做愛的小朋友，甚至會主動誘惑他，太過坦然反而讓他無法應對——明明最初只想著操人家的就是他本人。而且孫東杓跟其他哥哥弟弟的親密程度也是肉眼可見地增長，總讓韓勝宇覺得孫東杓在他不知道的時候也會跟其他人發生這種關係。最讓他惱火的是他無法置喙，畢竟他們也沒有承諾過彼此，只是韓勝宇單方面地將其視為寵物而已。

是從什麼時候開始的？出道夜那天孫東杓還會哭著撲進自己懷裡，晚上被他帶回VICTON的宿舍，在充滿韓勝宇喜歡的香薰味道的房間裡做，那時孫東杓還是羞答答的，即使做過的次數數都數不清了，被他親的時候也只會被動地張開嘴，讓他的舌頭伸進去纏住他的，還會為了不要吵醒住在其他房間的他隊友，咬住韓勝宇的肩膀留下深深的齒痕，結果最後還是抵不過後穴裡不斷頂入的陽具，鬆口浪叫出聲。其實也沒有差別吧。他在孫東杓耳邊低語，說不定他們都想聽啊？然後又被紅著臉的小貓咪狠狠咬了一口。韓勝宇把孫東杓帶回宿舍之前他所有隊友就都知道了，就連崔秉燦也會笑著拍他的肩膀，說，哥啊你不但出道成功了還拐了個兒子回來當老婆，恭喜啊。他那時候就想著，老婆這個稱呼是說得太早了點，畢竟他只是看上小朋友誘人又柔軟的身軀，想親手摧毀那份純真，再替他繫上項圈。而現在他發覺那稱呼的確是說早了，他才是被孫東杓釣著的玩伴，床上的那種，可能還是玩伴之一，連情夫都算不上。

似乎是在韓勝宇冷落他後才開始的。  
韓勝宇曾經以為，只要疏遠孫東杓，他就能從那個滿溢著佔有慾氣味的夏天逃離。

孫東杓很快就想通了，從小朋友變成大人也只需要一次領悟，他就已經是能在節目上對「勝宇哥以前很黏我，現在都是我在黏他」這件事談笑風生的人。韓勝宇那時候說，是為了好好平等愛護十個弟弟才這樣做，但世界上會信那種理由的大概只有他們的CP粉。孫東杓也假裝他信了，假裝節目期間無數次的交合都是因為夏日蟬鳴吵雜又惱人，或是過度的焦慮需要透過消耗多餘體力來平息——沒有任何一方提出確認關係的要求，他們都彷彿忘了，就讓這些問題在一次次交歡之中消磨殆盡吧。

孫東杓像是真的轉瞬之間成了大人，不會再推拒任何身體接觸甚至會好好享受與迎合。金曜漢能在攝影機與所有哥哥弟弟的面前搔他敏感的軟肉，把孫東杓玩笑似地壓在身下；李翰潔可以在演唱會上撫摸小朋友柔軟的肚腹，孫東杓被金曜漢鬧得沒辦法睡覺，李翰潔還專門留了個床位給他逃難。怎麼孫東杓就沒想過可以來他這裡呢——雖然要是來了，大概孫東杓整晚也就不用睡了——南道賢可以在上節目時摟著他捏他臉一個勁兒誇可愛，孫東杓還會無比自然地接下他給自己的餵食。但韓勝宇不行，因為他是隊長是大哥，他自己都覺得可笑。哪個從PDX一路追到他們出道的觀眾不知道父子高調的營業，結果他現在只能看著自己先找到的野貓被人揉捏把玩還只能在心裡酸得不行，就連爸爸的稱呼也開始跟金宇碩曹承衍共享了。  
團裡每個人明明都曉得，巴士上韓勝宇旁邊的位置只能是孫東杓的，他也知道就是有人能夠毫不在意地搶奪那個位置，但他並沒有提出抗議，既然如此也怨不得有人趁虛而入。

他其實不該在意的，這樣僅止於肉體的關係難道不是他最初的想望嗎？但他開始想要改變甚至斷絕，好讓自己不會再看著孫東杓跟其他人在一起的身影，心裡苦澀到不行。  
他說，東杓呀，我們不能再繼續這樣下去了。孫東杓抬起頭，一臉天真地問，哥，跟我做不舒服嗎？舒服，當然舒服。有一次韓勝宇帶著孫東杓提早到了練舞室去，兩人待在角落，孫東杓窩在他身下給他口交，縮成小小一團特別可愛，做的事情卻又淫靡到不行，這樣的反差讓韓勝宇覺得特別受用。孫東杓伸出舌頭輕輕在他的龜頭上舔弄，像是小狗狗在探索什麼新奇有趣的食物，要先用粉紅的小舌頭嘗嘗才能開動。但小朋友乖巧地沒有咬他，只是慢慢舔完了龜頭，又向下舔拭一整根粗壯的陰莖，兩顆囊袋也沒忘，在全都沾上口水後有點艱難地把龜頭含進小嘴裡。韓勝宇讓他用舌頭輕輕舔也聽話照做，所以韓勝宇溫柔地順順孫東杓後腦杓的頭髮，獎勵他的寵物。他想他錯過了最正確的關係切割或前進的時機，在他趁著做愛時說，東杓呀，跟我交往吧？的時候，孫東杓才會笑得把眼睛彎成月牙，說，不交往也可以做啊。

他不願對跟孫東杓的未來做出任何承諾，卻想替孫東杓掛上項圈，讓全世界認可他主人的身分。真是惡劣。那麼果然還是該停手吧，可惜韓勝宇不是什麼好人，他捨棄不了孫東杓那樣美好的軀體，只能讓關係病態地停留在此處不去根治。他也不是個好主人，溫柔順完寵物的毛後就立刻按住孫東杓的頭只想讓他再把陽具往喉頭塞，孫東杓被逼出了點眼淚，嗚嗚呃呃地發不出完整的句子。他又鬆手，讓小孩在自己能夠接受的範圍內吞吐，並不是因為他看小朋友含淚的臉有些疼惜，是因為那樣笨拙的舔弄每一下都像在撩撥他。孫東杓是介於純潔與色氣的，最剛好的年齡最剛好的形狀，讓韓勝宇想把他身上每一吋都沾上自己的氣味——可能這方面他更像是孫東杓的狗。

那時有人敲響練舞室的門，但韓勝宇也沒有停下來的意思，一直到精水溢出了孫東杓的嘴角，小朋友抬起頭來，鼓著雙頰滿眼可憐無辜地望著，韓勝宇才沒捨得讓他把自己的東西吞下去，拿了衛生紙給他吐出來。練舞室的門開的時候孫東杓還沒把滴到衣服上的白濁液體擦乾淨，金曜漢用曖昧的眼神看看他又看看開門的韓勝宇，韓勝宇不喜歡那道眼神，彷彿在告訴他自己還沒在孫東杓身上紋滿自己的名字，所以其他人還有可乘之機，又彷彿在說，嘿，他也跟你在這裡做啊？韓勝宇甚至不能把門甩到金曜漢那張帥氣的臉上，因為他是大家口中溫柔的隊長與大哥，淨是那些可笑又可恨的頭銜。

「……好癢……勝宇哥……不要弄了……」  
「嗯？東杓說哪裡癢啊？」  
韓勝宇停下對兩顆粉色小乳頭的逗弄，改咬小朋友的鎖骨，一邊加重抽插的力道，囊袋啪啪啪地撞在孫東杓的屁股肉上，惹得身下已經泥濘一片的孫東杓又開始叫。他知道孫東杓被碰到哪裡就會癢得扭來扭去，會在呻吟之間忍不住夾雜著笑意，就像他明確知道孫東杓的後穴那塊最敏感的軟肉在哪個淺淺的位置，只是故意不往那個地方衝撞，只是輕輕磨著磨著那塊隱秘的地方，想讓孫東杓也感受一下羽毛在心上撩的、求而不得的滋味。他其實想過在孫東杓的鎖骨紋一個屬於自己的印記，讓他別再把打歌服第一顆扣子扣上，全世界在欣賞孫東杓的舞姿時也會一起看見他的所屬人是誰，以紀念他們永遠消耗不完的夏日的燥熱——那並不是能虛與委蛇地稱之為愛的事物，所以韓勝宇擅自這樣起了名——但他知道孫東杓不再會乖乖地說好了。他會乖乖地說，是裡面癢，想要勝宇哥操到最裡面，但那個又真又純的、會在慎重考慮過後對他說我愛你的孩子不會回來了。

他把孫東杓從床上撈起來，突然的動作讓沉浸在情慾裡有些恍惚的孫東杓呀啊一聲，緊張得後穴一收縮，夾得韓勝宇一陣酥麻差點繳械。定了定神，韓勝宇又啄了啄小朋友粉嫩的小臉。「東杓呀，哥病剛好，你自己動吧？」  
這當然只是想看小朋友自己來的推託之辭，那會讓他感覺自己好像還是被索求的那一方，孫東杓也是很明白的，只是不滿地嘟起嘴，韓勝宇忍不住又給他一個嘴對嘴的親親，這次孫東杓像是放棄了，沒躲他，只是綿綿軟軟地接受了這個吻。小朋友估計是想調整一下姿勢，慢慢起身，肉棒啵的一聲跟穴肉分開，他又扶著自己的腰，對準那根巨物用自己的小穴緩緩吃下，被逼出了一聲輕吟，才勾著韓勝宇的脖子，很不熟悉地慢慢上下抽動，小穴一吞一吐地還沾上了些龜頭淌出的液體，泛著水光。  
韓勝宇喜歡那個，笨拙的不熟練的還無法好好習慣做愛的孫東杓，像張白紙沾上精液，明明不顯眼卻肯定會以各種方法意識到的淫靡氣味。他的喜歡就是喜歡某隻路邊的可愛貓咪，會逗逗牠搔搔牠脖子甚至會買食物來給牠吃，製造出好像會收養牠的錯覺，直到驚覺自己可能並不是唯一的照顧者，才開始想要將牠掛上項圈。  
貓咪真的太柔軟了，能一折就斷，他光用單手就能摟住孫東杓細瘦的腰，把他鎖在自己身邊。至少，是他先下手真是太好了，他總這樣惡劣地慶幸著，同時受到強硬剝奪孩子身為孩子的時光的罪惡感折磨。

明明與孫東杓目光交會的時候，也清楚這並不是命中注定。  
他有的只是純粹的慾望，不論是性還是佔有，跟孫東杓最初最初回應他的那樣毫無雜質的愛情無法相比。

但他還是遵從本能，在小朋友不帶任何旖旎想法地撲進自己懷裡的時候，將他帶到無人的房間狠狠進入他的身體。雖然BOSS的軍服非常禁慾，光想就讓他渾身燥熱，但穿脫不便，而且孫東杓剛做完手術戴著眼罩惹人憐惜的模樣讓他不忍下手，所以他直到孫東杓的Believer舞臺與直拍錄影都結束後才這麼做，這還是從等級評價被一首Bboom Bboom勾引到後第一次將內心的想法付諸實現。狼王子在舞臺上掙扎著露出的那塊肩膀白得他心癢癢，那天的妝容也不知道是哪個化妝師弄的，孫東杓在燈光下的臉乾淨又漂亮，瞳孔亮閃閃的像呈了一窪水，誰看了會不喜歡呢。

他喜歡，而小孩也沒有抗拒他的吻，還有點生澀地迎合他，所以他就從善如流地繼續。韓勝宇那次沒花多少力氣就脫掉孫東杓的褲子，那雙細瘦白嫩的腿感覺一不小心就會被他折斷。他俯下身含住小孩的性器。「呀……！」小孩慌亂地發出叫聲，雙手按在他頭上想把他推開，腳踩著他的肩膀掙扎，但小孩的力氣實在比不上，扭著身子反而像是曖昧推拉。孫東杓說了好幾次，勝宇哥、嗯啊、不要這樣，拜託，又軟又可憐的聲音混在呻吟裡，韓勝宇完全覺察不出催情以外的解釋。他真的很喜歡那時孫東杓淹沒在快感中發出的嚶嚀，像是發情的貓咪。他把孫東杓射在他嘴裡的精水吞下，順手拉了個軟墊過來，把剛高潮後整個身子軟綿綿的小朋友放上去。孫東杓被他按著腰往死裡頂的那時候哭得抽抽噎噎的，聲音被撞得稀碎，眼裡水光晃著晃著就是不落下來，小小的鼻尖發紅，還要一次次叫著他的名字，用小拳頭打他，將指甲卡進他的肩膀肉裡。那時候他是真的有種錯覺，孫東杓就是屬於他的，可以把孫東杓變成手掌大放進最接近心臟的口袋裡，也可以鎖進櫃子裡藏好，跟他那些秘而不宣的慾望一起。

見到了孫東杓那副可憐可愛的模樣，不會想把他操到滿臉淚水嗚咽著求饒才奇怪。韓勝宇希望他是唯一一個見過那副表情的，但孫東杓終究不是他裝在口袋裡的情人，連寵物都稱不上。光是想到有誰可能見過那樣的孫東杓，或是見過更可口的，他就藏不住心裡的妒意。

估計是第一次的時候他先替孫東杓口交了，這變成一種習慣，好像先讓孫東杓舒服了他就不是在強行要求孫東杓向自己敞開，好像他們就是雙向渴求的關係。韓勝宇自覺不是個好人，也做了些爛事。就算孫東杓在第一次後也只是綿綿軟軟地抱著他，要他把自己抱回房裡因為腰疼被粗壯的東西鑽過的地方也疼，帶去浴室清理的時候也一派平常地黏在他身上撒嬌，他還是覺得自己爛到不行。

他明明只想把孫東杓當成寵物而已。明明最初只渴求著身體的關係，擁有了之後卻還是無法滿足。他只知道孫東杓跟誰在一起他都會嫉妒又憤恨，他寧願孫東杓孤獨一人，也不要看他在誰身邊笑得歡快的樣子。  
如果這能被稱為愛的話，怎麼會不希望他沒了自己也能幸福呢。  
他無法忽視自己醜惡的想法給予任何冠冕堂皇的誓言，錯過了表達在乎的正確時機，明明決定疏遠卻也不願斷得乾淨，還在貪戀小朋友的吻與每一次的肌膚接觸，活該韓勝宇至今也只能在他投入別人懷抱時撓抓自己騷動的心。

＊  
「東杓不給我嗎？生日禮物……在身上綁上緞帶，說要把你自己送給我的那種。」  
孫東杓自己動的時候不會整個坐到底，讓韓勝宇一直覺得有哪裡還癢著沒被滿足，只能揉捏孫東杓白嫩的臀部或是被他舔到發紅的乳尖來解渴，誰讓他更想看小朋友又羞又恥地自己來。  
孫東杓的聲音軟軟的像在嬌嗔，夢囈似地回答：「我又……不喜歡勝宇哥……呀啊！」  
韓勝宇按住他的臀部，施力撞進深處，當作讓他不高興的懲罰。突然的刺激讓孫東杓渾身一顫，酸麻酥癢得他又把韓勝宇抱緊了點，嘟起嘴像在撒嬌，「勝宇哥不也是這樣嗎。」他說，又重新開始動作，把自己的肉穴撐滿。  
孫東杓說的明明是事實，但韓勝宇心裡就是又酸又澀，又好像有哪裡破了大洞。他也說過，東杓啊，你是屬於誰的呢？孫東杓故意用性器抵著他的下腹，在結實的腹肌上來回摩擦，留下淺淺的水痕，他說，「勝宇哥不是說跟我心意相通的嗎？」像是在說什麼有趣的笑話。  
但韓勝宇其實又有些被撩撥到了，孫東杓說的不是「勝宇哥又不喜歡我」那樣可憐兮兮的落水小狗一樣的語句，而是高高在上的、像是先背棄的是孫東杓而不是韓勝宇那樣，嬌縱地挑逗著，讓他忍不住追逐。

孫東杓對韓勝宇瞇起眼睛無辜地笑，咬了咬唇，讓小穴吃得更深一點，用臀部開始打著轉，同時伸手解開韓勝宇身上的睡衣扣子，上半身貼近他，用小巧的乳尖磨蹭著他的乳頭，像想要討好他，結果反而因為自己的乳尖太敏感而發出誘人的喘息。  
他又問，「勝宇哥……還有想要、什麼別的……嗚……！」邊抽動著嫩穴邊在韓勝宇的耳邊輕輕呢喃，句尾的語助詞成了突然磨到敏感點而撞出的呻吟。  
我想要的只有你啊。  
韓勝宇覺得自己除了孫東杓以外應該什麼都不想要才是，但他其實想要得更多，想要孫東杓所有的注意力、孫東杓所有的時間，想要他的每根髮絲到每片小小的指甲，純真的也好情色的也好，想將他拆成其他人都不喜歡的模樣，讓誰都不會再覬覦。  
他曾經可以擁有的。  
但孫東杓現在已經能自然地對任何人說愛，也能對任何人撒嬌，讓金曜漢撓癢癢撓到整個晚上吵吵鬧鬧；跟李翰潔兩人單獨出去好幾次說是約會，拍臉頰貼臉頰的親密大頭貼帶回宿舍來，沒那麼親密的留給粉絲們狂熱；表面上抗拒南道賢對自己揉揉捏捏，卻又嘟著嘴撒著嬌在演唱會上拉著他討抱抱。  
可以對韓勝宇無動於衷，也可以逢場作戲，在他身下嬌喘連連。像是孩子的遊戲，有了更吸引注意力的有趣東西，就會毫無愧疚地扔下原有的玩具。

能告訴我你的真心嗎？  
他想小孩應該也不懂他為什麼這樣反反覆覆若即若離，況且他也沒有展現自己真心的誠意，可悲的是就算他與孫東杓並不理解彼此，他還是被深深吸引著。

「那、等解散之後……你就跟我結婚吧，東杓。」  
韓勝宇看過某篇推特貼文，說，等五年後團體解散，孫東杓就算嫁給韓勝宇他也不會意外。  
如果那是真的就好了。  
他聽見孫東杓輕笑了聲，聲音一下子就在纏綿中散去了，他說：「哥你……燒壞腦子……嗯……也不要隨便……找人求婚……」  
  
就算對他說多少次愛，孫東杓好像都不會信了。是韓勝宇也不信，這可是男人床上的騷話，也只有藉著這種時候韓勝宇才能稍微流露其非理性的那一面，彷彿藉著酒勁才敢淚流滿面的可悲醉漢。等到慾望的燥熱又被釋放出來，他還是那個隊長、溫柔的大哥、敬業的偶像，任何標籤都行，反正不是孫東杓的誰。  
夏天的事情就該讓它留在夏天。  
他只是不甘心。  
蟬鳴聲在耳邊迴盪著，一次又一次，騷動著那顆生於聖誕夜的心臟。

  
「……我是，真的這樣想。」  
韓勝宇拽住孫東杓放在自己肩上的一隻手，從手腕到指尖都輕輕舔吻過一遍，最後吻上他無名指的第三個指節，宛若那裡戴了個看不見的戒指。孫東杓不知道是覺得癢，還是覺得好玩，呵呵地笑著，又讓快感淹沒，被細如幼貓的哼聲給取代。他的呼吸凌亂，性器高挺著，溢出了透明的液體，還故意趁上下抽動的時候在韓勝宇的腹肌上畫圈。  
「……哥，比起結婚、你呀……」  
「嗯……？」  
「還、嗚……不如讓我懷小寶、寶……哈啊……簡單點……」  
他歪著頭，對韓勝宇有些狡猾地笑，語氣卻軟得一塌糊塗。

韓勝宇曾經以為自己才是操控這場關係的主人。  
他扣住小朋友有些癱軟的腰直接按到底，聽見孫東杓的嗚咽聲也沒停手，直直捅進後穴最深處。小朋友的裡面吸吮著他，陣陣快意蓄積湧上，肉體連接的地方因為抽插噗滋作響還泛著水光。

那就如你所願。他說。  
孫東杓毫無喘息或退後的餘地，凶狠的撞擊讓他幾乎有種自己會被操散的錯覺，他忍不住纏緊貼在韓勝宇腰間的腿，忘了這姿勢只會讓後穴被塞得更滿，酸麻的快感從連接處湧遍全身。  
韓勝宇把孫東杓整個身體壓回床板，粗暴地在他體內抽送，像要把他貫穿一樣，穴瓣紅豔的嫩肉被操開，不斷翻出來。  
孫東杓的雙腿被直接扯開死死按住，他全身都在發燙，那根重重搗入下面的東西好像能把他操壞，但他的穴肉又嚴絲合縫地咬著，肉壁被變成了剛好的形狀而能完全包裹吞入，他甚至能感受到上面凸起的青筋。  
白花花的臀肉被抵得不斷顫動，汗水流經頸窩又在乳珠上駐足，帶來些許搔癢的刺激。穴口被衝撞得孫東杓的視線都有些模糊了，只能像在哀求一樣一遍遍叫著韓勝宇的名字，其他感官卻變得無比清晰。後穴發出淫靡的咕啾聲，交合處感覺能被這樣的力道打出泡沫。孫東杓的腰被操得酸軟，腿早就已經沒了力氣，只能乖乖張開承受進出。  
那塊敏感的軟肉被重重磨到的瞬間孫東杓立刻叫出聲，「啊……！等、等一下……！」察覺對方意圖的孫東杓想把他推開，但敵不過體型差異，慌亂的小手被按到兩側，還被緊緊壓著無處可逃，韓勝宇在他的敏感點上狠狠輾磨，蝕骨的快感順著孫東杓的脊椎骨爬行，在四肢百骸流竄，他只能吐出幾個聽不清的音節，剩下全被叫聲與淫穢的水漬聲給吞沒。  
韓勝宇的十指緊緊扣著他的手。  
孫東杓微微弓起身子，腳趾頭蜷起，下腹一陣緊縮。接好。他聽見韓勝宇說。小穴被快速抽插了幾十下後，那粗大的東西深深頂入，熱流不斷湧進體內，孫東杓的性器也同時一抖一抖地射出精水。

夏天早該走了。  
早就聽不見蟬鳴，該是穿上大衣與圍巾，嚴防任何冷風鑽進衣服裡的季節。慾望的酷暑緩解後，韓勝宇跟孫東杓本該什麼都不剩。

「哈啊……哈啊……」  
孫東杓的胸口不斷起伏，眼神迷茫，舌尖不自覺地探出，身體還在微微抽搐著。  
埋在體內的性器慢慢退出，把白濁的液體帶出無法閉合的穴口，流淌在床單上。

「看來東杓沒有好好把我射進去的東西吞乾淨呢……這樣沒辦法懷上寶寶的哦。」  
韓勝宇笑著捏了捏他的臉頰。孫東杓腿軟到無法動彈，更枉論攻擊，只能瞪著他。  
「我只會被哥傳染感冒啦……」

  
孫東杓身上都是被他或咬或捏出來的痕跡，小臉紅通通的，水亮的眼盯著他瞧，衣服被凌亂地壓在身下，畫面黏膩又淫靡。韓勝宇想著，究竟要怎麼樣才能真正成為他的主人。  
「那我就可以完全好起來了。」

恐怕過了多少個四季，他的病都好不了。

＊  
韓勝宇拿了條浴巾把孫東杓整個人包起來，抱著他進浴室，又壓在洗手檯上做了一次，才仔細清理好。  
把孫東杓抱回自己房間時外頭天光已經大亮，韓勝宇把窗簾重新拉好，室內又只剩香薰燈的光芒。等他一回頭，就看到被放在床上的孫東杓已經把手機拿出來玩了。

韓勝宇躺上床，把手墊在孫東杓的頸後，另一手環在他的腰上。「什麼東西這麼好看？」他問，孫東杓則直接把螢幕轉到他也看得清的方向。  
喔……是李翰潔啊。  
韓勝宇微瞇起眼。

畫面是一對一的聊天視窗，大概幾小時前李翰潔傳了個訊息，問，「東杓啊你不是說今天要我帶你去刺青嗎」，還有「你在哪」。  
過了一陣子，訊息又傳了過來，寫著：「原來已經在刺了kkk」  
「祝你不會痛到起不來kkk」  
最後加上一個笑得很猥瑣的表情符號。

韓勝宇沒等孫東杓回完訊息，就把他手裡的手機拎起來，扔回旁邊的衣服堆裡。  
「哥你幹嘛！」  
「乖乖睡覺還是再讓我操一次，選一個，嗯？」

孫東杓扁起嘴，乖巧地往韓勝宇的懷裡再靠近了點，閉上眼睛。

韓勝宇很不開心。  
他又開始希望夏天永遠也不要回來了。他想從這種嫉妒自私與佔有慾的煩擾裡解脫。

良久，他開口。  
「東杓想去刺青啊？」  
「……嗯？」孫東杓似乎是想睜眼，又因為太累閉回去了。「噢……對啊。因為承衍哥的刺青，就是腰間那把槍，很帥啊，哥不覺得嗎？」  
「……我也有刺青啊。」  
「我知道呀。」  
孫東杓說完，打了個呵欠。

沒過多久，韓勝宇的聲音又悶悶地響起來。  
「……東杓想刺什麼？」  
他摟著孫東杓，盡量維持無比平穩的語氣，不想讓孫東杓發現他心裡的酸意已經要滿溢而出。  
「還沒決定，打算現場看看其他人都刺些什麼。哥覺得呢？」  
「企鵝吧，跟你很像的那隻。」  
「又不帥。」  
「刺一句英文就挺帥了。」  
「哥，你不要欺負我英文不好。」  
「……那刺我的名字在上面？」  
「才不要，」孫東杓睜開眼，不知道為什麼笑了出來。「為什麼要刺哥的名字……好奇怪。」還又多笑了好幾聲。  
「我倒是挺想把東杓的名字刺在身上的。」

韓勝宇不知道自己為什麼會說出這樣的話。  
只有寵物的身上才會有主人的印記，主人身上充其量只會有被愛意啃咬過的痕跡。  
但他成不了孫東杓的主人，孫東杓只是離他愈來愈遠，捉摸不定的，求而不得的，牠是隻不屬於韓勝宇的小貓，開心的時候讓你撫弄牠柔軟的肚皮，隨時都能夠找到其他愛牠的人。

韓勝宇曾經以為自己才是操控這場關係的主人，但早在他無法滿足於肉身的關係，在連疏遠也無法逃離這場夏天之前，就註定了他會一敗塗地。

他不知道孫東杓會不會聽出，他這句話裡頭不敢定義的真心。  
那顆心藏著，害怕孫東杓像個孩子一樣，追根究柢地，想把外頭的包裝一層層剝開，卻又更怕孫東杓對此滿不在乎，只當是，扮家家酒裡一句聽了即過的臺詞。

孫東杓從他的懷裡抬起頭。  
黑暗裡孫東杓的眼睛也是水亮亮的，反射著香薰燈的鵝黃色。

像是盛滿了全世界在聖誕夜的燈火。

孫東杓伸出手，用手臂環住韓勝宇的脖子，用牙齒輕輕咬了他的喉結，只一下就鬆了口。  
刺好啦。他說。  
「生日快樂，勝宇哥。」

他碰觸過的地方，酥麻且疼。  
孫東杓像是不知道自己做了多麼讓人心癢的事那樣，笑著說了句晚安，轉了個方向，閉上眼又睡了。  
韓勝宇好半天沒回神。  
他的心臟跳得飛快。這顆只為了孫東杓而全力跳動的心，今天也盡忠職守地運作著。

不要傻了。  
這並不是命中注定，不是能夠名為愛的事物，不過就是小孩子的遊戲而已。

他把背對著他的小孩子，緊緊摟進懷裡。

＊＊  
陷入深眠好幾個小時後，孫東杓才緩緩睜開眼。  
他輕輕掙脫韓勝宇的懷抱，從床下凌亂的衣服堆裡找到了自己的睡衣。但睡衣上面都髒了，沾了一堆他很清楚是什麼的黏液，穿不了，韓勝宇的睡衣也是，最後他從衣櫃裡隨意翻出韓勝宇的襯衫套上。

  
孫東杓進到浴室裡，再脫下那件襯衫，隨手掛在門把上。  
他身上滿是情愛過後的痕跡。

……  
……  
……啊啊啊……

孫東杓紅著一張臉蹲到瓷磚地板上縮得小小的。從什麼結婚什麼生子到什麼刺你的名字全都在腦子裡過了遍，接著準備把這一切都怪到韓勝宇身上，不管是他身上味道太香肌肉線條太好看還是紋身太性感都可以，反正怪他。

差一點，差一點就要相信了。

孫東杓一直都知道韓勝宇只把他當成一隻寵物。

可能因為他看起來就是隻軟綿的小生物，沒有攻擊力也沒有反抗的意願，還很快就適應了韓勝宇對他的親暱，所以將他納為己有也是被允許的。孫東杓並不是對於那些慾望毫無所覺，但那時他還能擁有韓勝宇身邊獨一無二的位置，所以他裝作沒有注意到他們並沒有約定任何關係。

直到韓勝宇慢慢冷落他。  
孫東杓察覺到了關係的變味，開始戰戰兢兢地試探，卻發現韓勝宇只是離得更遠。  
身體已經結合，卻仍舊無法碰觸到他的心。

或許是不想要那種獨一無二的關係吧。  
或許打從一開始，就沒有將他當成對等的存在。  
他們本來就不是約定過的關係，想起來那些能讓心頭泛起甜美的回憶，也都只是孫東杓單方面的竊喜而已。

只是他卻仍想著，想在身上刺上代表韓勝宇的符號。刺名字太赤裸太卑微，還會造成不必要的麻煩。他希望那是個只有自己能理解的，能瞞過韓勝宇本人的符號或字句，卻又希望韓勝宇能明白，他是怎麼學會當個只考慮歡愉，不考慮永遠的大人，能明白他藏起了怎樣的一顆心。

那絕對不是什麼美好的進程，是摔破了無數次心臟，不斷用更加堅固的材質重新拼湊起來，才能達到的樣貌。到最後，即使韓勝宇說了承諾，他也能將其迅速劃分到善意的謊言那一邊。

要去剖析那裡頭有多少真心太累了。  
不再交付任何情感會更加輕鬆，不需要考慮韓勝宇的某句話或是某個動作有什麼特殊的意涵，不必糾結什麼獨特的身份或地位，不會再卑微地追逐著，只要藏起那些還未消退的、還屬於少年躁動的心思，就能夠在韓勝宇面前不出現任何破綻。

孫東杓覺得這就是他跟韓勝宇最恰當的距離。

畢竟他不是專屬於誰的，情人也好弟弟也好兒子也好，他不會再把所有情感堆在一個人身上，最後弄得潰不成軍。

孫東杓會開始相信，他的確是韓勝宇的寵物。

——所以，現在這顆，為了只是給歡愛助興的那些臺詞而瘋狂躍動，卻又陣陣發疼的心臟。  
請你安靜一點吧。

End.

原本想寫小甜文的，開了坑寫了幾天手感怎麼樣都不對，結果我又管不住手地回來寫現實向。寫成這種風格真的沒問題嗎這樣想著但還是寫成這樣了真是抱歉啊勝宇哥……生日快樂←

初次寫BL肉，肉文真是博大精深光個用詞就讓我苦惱好久……

受到吉本坂46《やる気のない愛をThank you!》的歌詞與MV啟發，對「並不是命運的相遇」這種概念深深著迷，紅組好香。不過畢竟是生日賀文所以還是想雙向一點，雖然說並不是什麼傳統意義上相思相愛的結尾啦，試圖讓結尾比較開心一點但失敗了最後就停在這裡。有機會的話能寫到更多追妻火葬場還是炮友變情人啥的就好了。


End file.
